


Impatience

by DeyaAmaya



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaAmaya/pseuds/DeyaAmaya
Summary: Andrew deflects one of Kevin's shots so hard it hits the opposite goal.For a second there's absolute silence. Then the stadium erupts in screams.Dimly, Neil can hear it. He can hear Nicky's cheer and Erik's exclamation.All Neil can think is, Andrew will kill him for getting a hard on from an exy game.





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> AFTG is stuck in my head and I can barely go a day without reading an Andreil. I'd also been itching to write some smut so there it is! I don't have a beta so all the mistakes (grammer, typo, basic mistakes) are all mine. If you see anything wrong please let me know!

Andrew was playing against Kevin.

It was the last pro-exy match before christmas and Neil was comfortably cocooned in blankets, watching the game live on national tv. Nicky and Erik sat on the couch, idly chattering in the background. It was the house in Columbia. They were waiting for Andrew, really. He's supposed to come here right after the game.

Neil hadn't seen him in months.

While Andrew was off playing professional exy, Neil was stuck managing the foxes. His respect for Dan increased every day. It was near impossible being the captain of a teenage exy team and keep your sanity intact. It mostly kept his mind off of Andrew.

Mostly.

There were times when Neil came back into his dorm, exhausted from practice, yearning for a smoke stained kiss up on the roof. Sometimes he slept in Andrew's sweatshirt, the one with too short sleeves and loose shoulders. Sometimes he imagined Andrew's hands tracing his scarred stomech and wanted to scream his frustration.

  
Overall, Neil took a lot of cold showers.

_A lot._

The thought of seeing Andrew again after months filled him with jitters. He couldn't just wait. Watching the game was all he could do to calm himself. Because it was exy and he was Neil 'Junkie' Josten, the game would surely calm him, right? Right?

Wrong.

Neil hadn't watched all of Andrew's games. He was the Captain of a collegiate team, he needed to take care of practice, individual care of the foxes and his own studies on top. Andrew had been benched a lot of the times anyway. This was his first year as pro. That's only to be expected.

  
But today, Neil would be watching. Andrew knows Neil would be watching.

 

Andrew is starting in the second half. Neil scoots closer to the tv. He wonders what Andrew would do against Kevin. Kevin's team is leading by three points.

 

Neil sheds his blankets one after another. It's too warm in the house. What is Kevin doing? He needs to goal. But he keeps botching up.

 

The camera zooms to Andrew's face. Or, more specifically, his smirk.

 

Oh, Neil thinks. _Oh._

 

Andrew is shutting up the goal. Against Kevin Day. _The_ Kevin Day. The most expensive player in exy history. Andrew is a wall against him.

Neil can feel his heartbeat in his ear. There's sweat beading along his hairline. He can't concentrate on anything but the game where Andrew is giving all his effort to shut off the goal and what was that manouver is he-

Andrew deflects one of Kevin's shots so hard it hits the opposite goal.

For a second there's absolute silence. Then the stadium erupts in screams.

Dimly, Neil can hear it. He can hear Nicky's cheer and Erik's exclamation.

All Neil can think is, Andrew will kill him for getting a hard on from an exy game.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It took Andrew two hours to drive home from the court.

Despite the rough game and the press (where he went after Kevin without mercy) and the drive after, Andrew is brimming with nervous energy. He knows what he'll do when he gets home. He's going to lock himself and Neil in the upstairs bedroom and won't leave till Neil is incoherent.

But only if he says _yes_.

Andrew has been away from Neil for literal months. They've both been too busy to meet, neither of them inclined to sext or skype. Neil could've found someone to.. . someone like Roland. Andrew wouldn't blame him. But he needs to know.

Andrew shoves through as soon as Nicky opens the door. He's dropping his bags and winter clothing and looking around not paying any mind to his cousin whatsoever.

'Neil's upstairs.' Nicky sighs.

Andrew starts for the stairs immediately. Nicky wonders if he should be offended.

Nah. He'd ignored everything and everyone after seeing Erik after years. He knows how it feels. But there's something he needs to tell Andrew. Something urgent.

'Andrew, just give me a minute.'

Andrew turns, irritation palpable in his frown.

'Make it quick, Nicky.'

 _Oh boy_. Nicky takes a step closer to Andrew and lowers his voice.

'Do you have any idea what state he's in? He nearly came in his pants watching you rip Kevin apart. And that's just the beginning. I'm pretty sure he took a cold shower. Even that didn't help. He's been locked up in your room the whole time.'

Nicky smirks.'Erik and I are going to Eden's. He's getting ready in a minute. We'll probably be out all night. Do yourself and everyone a favor and just-' Nicky laughs. 'You know.'

 _Yeah_. Andrew can just imagine. He all but runs up the stairs, slamming into his room.

Nicky keeps laughing. They both need to get laid so bad.

Speaking of... . His husband is looking especially delicious tonight. Nicky's eyes slide over his stubble, the black clad chest, tapering waist and down, down....

'Mmm. . . .You'll do.' Nicky says, his voice husky.

'Not bad yourself, Mr. Klose.' Erik smiles, real and warm.

Nicky can start fires and wage wars for that smile.

A noise from upstairs distract them both. There's a keening that sounds distinctly like Neil loosing his mind. Nicky raises an eyebrow.

'Let's get out of here.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Andrew has just closed the door to his room when he finds himself with an armful of exy junkie.

There's a ragged ' _Yes or no?_ ' Before their mouths clash together. Andrew is shoving Neil against the door and biting down his neck. Neil's answering moan is probably heard all the way to the foxhole court. Andrew finally notices that Neil is practically naked.

It's not unpleasant. But the snow outside is a few inches thick and Andrew worries about the idiot's health. He pulls back just an inch.

Neil is a squirming, shuddering mess in front of him. His skin flushed and warm, eyes blown almost entirely black.

 _Pipe Dream_ , Andrew thinks.

Neil is holding back, clearly. He's biting his lips, breathing warm and fast against Andrew's lips, but he's holding onto his control, even now.

Andrew brushes a kiss against his collarbone. 'What do you need?' he asks.

The floodgate opens. 'Anything. Anything. Andrew, just.. . touch me... I can't. ... I can't. . .'

Andrew's self control is already fraying. Has been frayed till he saw the house from the road, knowing Neil is inside.

He braces his hands under Neil's ass and lifts him up, making Neil jerk in surprise. He gets the hint and wraps miles of bare legs around Andrew's waist, leaning in for another kiss, and another, and another.

It takes only a couple of seconds to drop Neil onto the bed, but Andrew is already acutely aware of Neil's scent, his spicy body wash, shampoo, his skin just warming up after the cold shower, soft and sleek, his erection burning against Andrew's stomach.

Against the backdrop of Andrew's pile of mostly black blankets, Neil is sprawled like a dream, all russet hair and honey skin. Andrew waits just a breath for Neil's consent, then he's slipping Neil's black boxers off sharp hipbones, all the way off. He's kneeling between Neil's legs when he smells chocolate.

_Chocolate?_

He quirks an eyebrow at Neil, who's blushing everywhere. He looks almost guilty as he draws up his knees and spreads himself farther in front of Andrew.

And.. . Oh. OH.

_Chocolate._

Andrew groans and sits back, pressing a palm against the front of his jeans. Neil Josten will be the death of him.

'Explain.' He growls.

'I don't know!' Neil snaps. 'It's your fault! The game.. . you were so good and.. I got myself off in the shower.. . but I needed more and you were hours away... I tried.. I wanted. . '

Andrew can see what Neil tried. He's practically dripping chocolate scented lube, sleek and ready for Andrew.

 

Andrew's the one who bought him the lube. That decision has come back to bite him in the ass.

 

Andrew works to control his voice. 'Neil, either I'm going to blow you, or we're going to test how the lube works. Pick one.'

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Neil feels as if he's going to shiver out of his skin.

He's been needing Andrew for literal hours. The cold shower didn't help, jerking off didn't help, finally he broke out Andrew's lube and tried touching himself the way Andrew does. It wasn't enough. He needed Andrew inside him, right the fuck now.

It frustrated him so much that Andrew even thought a blowjob would suffice right now.

Neil rose up on his elbows looking at Andrew kneeling over him. Took in Andrew's black sweater and jeans, mussed hair and red spreading across his face. Pupils blown almost black.

To anyone else, Andrew would look patient. Almost bored. To Neil's trained eyes, he looked just about to shatter.

Neil slowly, carefully wrapped his arms around Andrew's shoulders, pulling him down over him. Andrew came willingly into the kiss. Neil strained to get closer, opening his mouth under Andrew's, groaning as Andrew's tongue licked just right. Andrew shifted over Neil, brushing their pelvis together and Neil broke away to breathe.

'Yes, Andrew yes. Always yes. Make love to me.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sex hasn't been a minefield for a while. It was easier for Andrew to kiss, to touch, to take Neil apart slowly under his hands and mouth. But this is something they'd only done a few time, They'd been slow, patient.

 

There's no room for patience this time.

 

Andrew gets rid of his sweater, his t shirt and armbands, his socks. He keeps the jeans because Neil loves the rough friction against his bare legs. He's pouring more lube, checking if Neil really is as ready for him as he's boasting.

He is. Relaxed and sleek. Andrew pours a generous amount on himself.

Neil is on the verge of tears, his cock dark and leaking onto his stomach. Andrew almost forgets the condom. He's leaning over Neil and bracing his elbows on either side of his head. Neil's arms wrap around his bare back, Andrew knows he'll scratch mindlessly. He doesn't mind.

Andrew slides carefully inside Neil- it's been months. It's a tight fit. Andrew's pace is agonizingly slow and he can clearly see Neil loosing it under him. Andrew is keeping a tight leash on himself, not allowing himself to hurt Neil even a little bit.

Neither of them can wait long enough. Soon Andrew is brushing up against Neil's prostate and he's crying out, eyes watering up.

'Touch yourself, Neil,' Andrew orders breathlessly. He would do it himself, but it's too much right now. Neil does as he says, and his body arches up soon after, tightening impossibly around Andrew until he too is letting go. Andrew collapses on him, his muscles finally giving up.

When Neil is coherent, he finds Andrew sound asleep besides him. Neil gets up to clean off and tidy up, putting away the condoms and lube. He picks up Andrew's clothes and throws them over a chair, then comes back to bed and drapes a blanket over Andrew when a hand snakes out to wrap around his waist.

Andrew is half asleep and radiating delicious heat. He easily arranges Neil and himself under the blanket. Both of his arms wrap around Neil's middle to hold him close, Neil's back to Andrew's chest.

'Stay,' Andrew whispers and kisses the back of his neck. 'Sleep.'

Neil does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! I'm Andreil-Minyasten.


End file.
